Eternity Never Sleeps
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: Her life will never be the same again. Time slips by like seconds, all because of one person. One stupid mistake that lead her out into that ally. Now, she is an immortal, forever to walk the streets as one of them. She will never be accepted into either
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Her life will never be the same again. Time slips by like seconds, all because of one person. One stupid mistake that lead her out into that ally. Now, she is an immortal, forever to walk the streets as one of them. She will never be accepted into either world, because she was not made. Kagome was created…(Kag/Sess)

Eternity Never Sleeps

By Silver-Shadow-Fox

PROLOG 

The professor was working on his newest project and he stared at his notes late into the hours of night. He had just recently discovered about a new kind of creature. He knew it was illegal, his type of research, but what was one more creation? Besides, he had studied his guinea pig for weeks, and knew she would not be missed. He looked over at the green tank that was only feet away from him. His test subject was floating in the green goop inside of a large clear tank. He looked back at his notes, rereading something he had written a few days ago. He also had a picture of her when he first began his testing. The changes were drastic, and very noticeable. He stood up rubbing his temple, and started to walk to the table near the vessel. On it was a test tube containing a blue liquid. He opened a dresser and took out a tube with a needle at the end of it. He filled the tube up with the blue liquid and opened a small compartment on the side of the tank. He put his hand into the plastic bag that was inside the tank, and put the needle through the bag and into her skin.

" Excellent." Cried the professor. Another change was slowly taking place. He had to perfect his experiment, and had to make it fast. He assumed that a research facility knew what he was doing and had to quickly make do with what he had fast. He wrote down the different changes in his yellow steno notepad and then closed it after looking to make sure he had got it all. He had everything written in this notepad, from pictures when he started, to descriptions of different medications, to the process of making the medications and ingredients. Most were unstable and very hard to get anyways, so he wasn't worried anyone would find them.

Again the professor rubbed his temple in drowsiness. He was old, and it was to late to do anymore research. The only light in the room, a small lamp on his desk, was beginning to look darker the longer he stared at it. He locked up his notebook, the medicines, and different things up in drawers and went to turn the light off when a knock came at the door. He stopped, frozen at the sudden noise. Another knock rang throughout the hollowed out room. He knew he was no longer coming back to this room, he could feel it in his bones. He had three choices though. One was to go, and let the guinea pig be taken away, locked up forever. Number two was stay here, and do the final operation that would take at least a minute to do. Number three was to run, and let them take her. He decided in a second what he would do. He fumbled for the key in his hand and thrust it into the lock of the drawer and turned. The drawer made the familiar clicking noise and opened at command. The professors aged hands grasped a tube with a glowing green liquid in it. He put the tube in a small opining in the side of the vessel next to him. Another knock, and voices now came. With precise speed of hands the professor typed in a command into a computer that was attached to the large tank. Almost immediately the green goop started to flow steadily out, and into an opening on the floor. What was left, was she, the creature he had created. The door started to give way to the pressure it sustained. All the professor had to do now was to press ok on the computer. Mouse in hand he dragged the arrow to the button, and then the door gave way. About a dozen policemen stood at the entrance, staring intently at the tank. The old man crackled with laughter. " Your to late!" he cried, and hit the button. A red smoke emerged from the green liquid and filled the large container. Seconds later the tank shattered open, letting large shards of glass hit the nearest person, killing them instantly. If the glass didn't hit them, the smoke aced like a drug, and knocked them all out, except one man.

" Oh gods, help me…" he cried when he saw the humanoid figure step over the shattered glass and cross over to him. In seconds, the hands of the girl crushed the man's skull. She brought her bloody hand to her lips, and licked. A smile graced her pale face, blood red eyes gleaming. She leaped out of the room, out of the house, and into the streets of New York City. Cars stopped and honked, the sick men of the world whistled for more, and blood was spilled along the sidewalks. Hell was in a new form, the form of a woman whose name was Kagome.

((()))((()))((()))(((ABC)))((()))((()))((()))

How do you like? I know it's short, really I do, but it's a prolog, it is supposed to be short, at least for me it is. Haha. Tell me what you think it should be. Should this be a crossover? And if so, with what anime? Here are your choices…

Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Fruits basket (don't make me, lol)

Teen titans

Ruroni Kenshin

A show or movie of your choice

None

Please tell me so I can make up chapters and other pairings. I must tell you this. I wont be updating for a long time. I need your reviews to tell me these things, then I plane to create the story, then post it. I don't know how long it'll take me, I might do a few chapters and update every week or so, but I'll warning you now.

Luv ya all! Remember to review ya'll


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer** Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. Believe me, if I did, I'd tell you all what will happen in later books…

ShaddowBlade 

Thank you very much… maybe… still deciding…

Ashley41791 

Ok, whateva u say… PLEASE TELL THE WRITER! lol

Key to paradise 

I don't know if its going to be a funny fic or not… Maybe some parts will, but I think it's going to mostly be serious.

Lonewolf-chica 

Look below

V

Goddess of life and death 

Thank you… I'm having a tough decision if I should or not… I hope you will still read it if it's not

Swifterthanarollingapplejuices

Lol, yea, I do, except one little thing, I never said there might be demons in the story…Thanks for the vote

bleedingwings666

alright, thanks for your imput!

Scruffy Wolf

Updating…

Leunra

Ok, I'll think about what you said… Thanks for the vote!

Ash 

Who knows what I'll do -

inudemoness247

WOW, thanks for liking my fic so much

Ying Fa 92

Thanks! I hope this chapter is just what you ordered!

raine84

I never said she was a demon…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

watergoddesskasey

Thanks!

Youka-Chan

The reviewer is always right… You shall soon get what you desire (I sound like a fortune cookie lol) -

AkuAkumu

How about I choose for you… Thank you for the review!

Eternity Never Sleeps

By Silver-Shadow-Fox

(abc)

Lay Down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

- 'Into the West' by Howard Shore and Annie Lennox

(abc)

Chapter One: Monday 

" …And in further news, twenty three people were viciously slaughtered by what one bystander says to be ' A nude woman with blood red eyes'. More on that story after these commercials." Inuyasha sighed and fumbled for the remote on the coffee table. His fingers crawled over the magazine and found its way to the little black square. He hit the red power button and the television switched off. Inuyasha hated the news, hated how it was always the same: missing people, sports, fingers in foods, more murdered people, druggies, ect. His phone rang loudly in his sensitive ears, causing the man to fall off his sofa. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ears, and heard his friend's fast talking voice.

" Turn your T.V to channel 31, now." He sounded excited. Inuyasha turned his Television on and flipped to the channel Miroku wanted him to go on. It was the news. " Hold on… NOW!" Just as Miroku yelled, the screen flipped to a drawing of a naked woman holding a gun, hair fanning out. Inuyasha cussed into the phone just how he felt.

" You fucking pervert! You asshole, why the fuck did you call me for that picture!" Inuyasha rubbed his temples and turned his T.V off once more. He heard hysterical laughter on the other end of the black telephone and hit the phone against the receiver. He had a splitting headache and was ready to tear out his long silver hair. Inuyasha threw his shirt off and lay on the sofa with his pants still on. Was it him, or was it really warm in his apartment? It was not Inuyasha's afternoon though, and as soon as his head hit the downy pillow, an urgent knock raped at his door. He growled softly and shakily stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he wasn't surprised to see his friend, Sango.

But he was a bit surprised to see Sango holding a girl wearing only a trench coat. His eyes widened as Sango walked past him and to the couch that he was just laying on. She lay the girl down, and made sure that the coat was covering every important part. She turned around and Inuyasha knew she was going to ask him what he did not want to hear.

" Inuyasha…" She started to ask, but Inuyasha interrupted her, shaking his head side to side.

" No, Sango." He said glaring at the brown haired girl. She had been his friend since grade school, and was always asking him for favors. Never Miroku, always him, and he had told himself the last time that it was going to be the **last** time. Sango gave him a pleading look, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. She never was good at pouting, and he notched his eyebrows lower, trying to look inferior.

" Please Inuyasha, just for a few days?" She asked. " I can't keep her at my place." Sango's hands were together in front of her face. Inuaysha sighed. He was not going to give in this time.

" No, not again." He said. Damn it; were those tears in the corner of her eyes? She was making this way to hard for him. She knew his weakness, and he cursed under his breath." I can't…" he had lost, and Sango knew it. She smiled brightly at her friend and gave him a hug, even though she knew he would stand there stiff, like all the other times.

" Who is she?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a glass of water from his kitchen and an aspirin from the cabinet.

" I don't know, I just kind of found her laying in the middle of the road. Luckily there were no other cars around." Sango said taking a seat near the sleeping girl. The phone rang next to Sango and she looked up to where Inuyasha was standing. " Phone." She said.

" Duh." He said walking to the telephone. He picked it up and listened to Miroku on the other line.

" Inuyasha, you and Sango have another job to do." Said the lecherous man on the other line of the phone. Inuyasha was used to the surprise notices, and was also used to the man knowing where the two always were. " Here, I'll give you the house number and street name." He said. Inuyasha grabbed a pen and pad of paper and wrote down the information.

" Any other knowledge Monk?" Inuyasha used the nickname far to often.

" Yes, He's a full blood, one of the elders, and he's out for some kind of revenge on the family who lives in that house. Hurry, innocent lives are on the line." Inuyasha gapped. There were very few elders left, most of them had died within the last century or so.

" One problem, Either Sango or I can go. One of us has to do something." He heard a clicking noise on the other line, and a sigh.

" Alright, you and I'll go, only because I'm still learning, and I'd feel safer with you, you know, being a half demon and all." Inuyasha let the comment slip, he preferred not being reminded of his origins. The way Miroku used that word was almost like a compliment anyways.

Inuyasha hung up the phone, wrote a few more things down on the pad of paper, and put his shirt back on. Sango was waiting for the information that the Monk had told Inuyasha.

" There's an elder near by that needs exterminating. Miroku and I are going to go, you have to stay here and watch after the girl." He said, and handed her a gun. " Incase she's one of them or something." He explained. She nodded and set the handgun on the coffee table nearest her.

" Why you and Miroku?" She asked. Inuyasha laughed at her whine.

" Because Miroku is a chicken and wanted and I quote ' a half demon' unquote." He told her. He then put his jacket on and slipped on his boots. Sango was mad. It had been a little bit since her last hunt, and she was afraid of getting rusty.

" Ok, but next one's mine, alright?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded ok, and put many guns into his jacket.

" Later." He said, and opened the door to leave. When he closed the door Sango let down her smile and grumbled a bit.

" Damn it." She cussed as she turned the television on with the little black remote, " I wanted to kick some Vamp ass."

((()))((()))((()))(((ABC)))((()))((()))((()))

Ok, so, I'm sorry for such a long wait, I lost the story. I know it is a little short and boring, but you did find out some things - I have a headache, and can't write any more right now. Later!


End file.
